


Empty Wishes

by efrondeur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, I'm sorry.

The ride home was quiet. James sat back in his seat, one hand on the steering wheel, eyes on the road. He refused to look at Qrow. Qrow had his head in his hands; he had no idea what to do.

The walk into the house was quiet. James put his jacket in the closet and slowly walked over to the bathroom. He locked himself inside. Qrow watched him. After a few minutes he went over and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. Qrow sat down on the couch, waiting for James to come out. Qrow passed out on the couch before James walked out.

The morning was quiet. James was eating cereal and watching the kids next door play outside. They didn’t have a care in the world. They were laughing. They were happy. Qrow woke up with a headache. He sat up and saw James, hunched over, spacing out. He remembered what happened. He sighed, got up, and padded over to James.

He sat down at the kitchen table to the left of James. James got up. He put his bowl in the sink and the cereal box back into the cupboard. He still couldn’t look at him.

“James.” No response. Qrow sighed. “Just let me explain,” he pleaded.

“Explain what?” James snapped, whipping around to glare at Qrow. Qrow jumped, body rigid, eyes wide. James never acted like this, at least not towards him. “Explain how you were making out with him at a surprise birthday party that you’re best friend and _I_ threw _for you_ ? Explain how you two were in the _bathroom_ with his shirt half off? Explain how you were sucking at _his_ neck? Explain how you ran after _me_ , saying that you were just ‘too drunk to know better?’”

James was standing on the opposite side of the table from Qrow. His hands gripped the table, knuckles white, seething with rage.

“I love you, Qrow. I opened myself up to you. I showed you parts of me _no one_ has ever seen before. I gave you all that I could and not once did I ask for anything in return except for you love _, and you gave it to someone else_.”

“James,” Qrow said quietly.

James took a step back, closing his eyes. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. “Just… stop.”

Qrow hung his head. He _did_ love James. He _didn’t_ remember why he kissed that guy. He didn’t even know who he was. He knew that he didn’t have a good excuse. He knew how much he hurt James. He knew that there was no way back from this. He wished he was wrong.

“How am I supposed to trust you?” asked James softly after a few moments passed. He opened his eyes and looked Qrow, sadness plain as day in them. “How do you expect me to come back from this?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t expect you to,” said Qrow. He looked down at his hands.

“How many times has this happened?”

Qrow’s head shot up. James looked tired. “Never, James. I swear to you. I don’t know why it happened last night. And I truly am sorry for it. I never meant to hurt you.” _But I know I did_. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

James cover his face with his left hand. He sighed. “I don’t know if I can do this, Qrow.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“I know.”

“I need time.”

Qrow sighed and looked down again. “I know.”  


* * *

 

James got a hotel room later that day. He moved out a week later. Qrow helped him.

Qrow kept his face blank as they put James’ things in the boxes. He kept his face blank as they loaded up James’ car. He kept his face blank as James backed out of the driveway and drove towards Glynda’s house. He kept his face blank as he walked back into theirㅡno, _his_ ㅡhouse.

But when he got inside, he wept.

He slumped against the door and brought his knees to his chest. He cried. He screamed.

He wished he could go back in time and beat the shit out of himself. He wished he had never kissed that man. He wished he had never gotten drunk. He wished he didn’t take James for granted. He wished James never saw them. He wished he would stop ruining his own life. He wished James would forgive him.

He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://qrowisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
